


Out Of Control

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [25]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: An argument quickly turns from 0-100 unexpectedly, and nobody is able to escape the consequences.(Febuwhump Day 25: Car Accident)(Modern setting)
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Car accident, injury, fire

The next day, Brian had to drive the band to Portland for a concert. For the most part, the drive was going well. Brian remained undistracted, the boys were calm and collected, and there was relatively very little traffic.

Half-way through the drive, however, the mood began to change as John grew agitated.

“Why does George have control of the aux?”

George turned around.

“If you want it, all you have to do is ask.”

“I’m sick and tired of fucking meditation tracks.”

“...then don’t listen to them? Like, I didn’t put them on for you.”

“Yeah, butt out.” Ringo interjected. “George kinda needs the peace of mind right now.”

“Yeah, George?” Paul butted in. “Can you put on actual music? And not your trippy Indian shit either.”

George rolled his eyes and begrudgingly turned on a pop playlist. As the sound of Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion filled the car, Ringo was trying to keep himself composed and chill. 

Eventually, however, he felt himself begin to lose his shit.

“I’m sick of you three. John, Brian, the shit you pulled in Vegas was vile.”

“I was trying to give George some perspective.”

“Perspective is NOT paying someone to TORTURE YOUR FUCKING BAND MATE, JOHN. And Brian? The fact that you JOKED about it? REPREHENSIBLE.”

“Ringo, can you calm the fuck down?” Brian sighed.

“I’ll calm the fuck down when you issue a public apology for what you allowed to happen to George.”

George unbuckled his seat belt and turned around.

“Y’all. This is way too much. I can’t even fucking relax around you three without you starting some shit. This is fucking ridiculous.”

In that moment, all 4 Beatles started yelling and talking over each other in a flurry of fury. Brian moved his hands off the wheel.

“This is ridiculous! Can’t we all just get along?”

In Brian’s distracted frenzy, the car they were driving was crashed into by a massive pickup truck, and they all began to drift into a ditch. The car itself wasn’t directly in the ditch, but as it was drifting, George was thrown out of the car by the sheer force from the hit and was thrown into the ditch, landing straight on his back and hitting his head on a stray rock.

The other 4 just sat in the car for a moment or two, completely in shock, and trying to process what the hell just happened in front of them.

“Alright, boys. We need to look in the local neighborhood for a phone.” Brian said out of nowhere.

John just looked at Brian.

“Why can’t we use our cells?”

“We need an address.”

“Do we?”

“...just trust me on this.”

The 4 slowly crawled out of the car, careful to hang on to their phones. Once all 4 of them were out, the car slid into the ditch, crushing George from the waist down on impact.

“Well, we should get going. The sooner we find a phone, the better.”

Brian began heading off, and the other boys followed suit.

=====================================================================

They had knocked on 4 doors, each one bringing no success, as either they had no home phone, or they weren’t willing to lend their personal cell. 

Brian began heading to a 5th house, hoping to find someone there. As he dragged the other along, he began to pick up on signs of injury. He noticed that Paul and Ringo in particular weren’t keeping up, what with the pain with walking, and even John was in a little bit of pain.

Brian sighed and knocked on the door, only to be greeted by a young teenager.

“Yes?”

“Hi, we got into a car wreck on the interstate, actually not too far away from here. Can we use your phone to call 911?”

“Wait. Are you The Beatles?”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?” John blurted out.

“...aren’t there 4 of you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Here.”

The fan eagerly directed Brian to her home phone, and Brian picked it up. He described the incident in question and almost everyone’s aches and pains.

“Yes, we have a 4th member in our band. His injuries? ...well, if we knew where the heck he was, I’d tell you. But all I know is that he’s not in the immediate party. Well, yes, we’ll take 5 ambulances. Thank you.”

Ringo stood in horror.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE GEORGE IS?”

=====================================================================

About 5 minutes later, the ambulances finally arrived. John and Paul were able and eager to be loaded in and transported to the hospital, but Ringo wanted to look for George.

Brian shrugged it off and climbed into the ambulance.

“Just let it go, Ringo. Come on, you need to get looked at.”

“I’m not going to the hospital until we find George.”

“Your loss.”

The 3rd ambulance closed and drove off, and Ringo felt his anger grow hotter and more intense.

“Fuck it. I’m going to find him. This is completely unacceptable.”

He grumbled and began walking toward the ditch, hoping to find his best friend and their former car. The walk was painful and exhausting, but it paid off in the end, as he found George completely crushed under the now flaming and destroyed car. The sight of it all actually put Ringo in such a state of shock that he collapsed.

Somehow, the paramedics managed to get George out from under the car, and everyone managed to get to the hospital in a timely manner. 


End file.
